


Monster

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From man to monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

The first job isn’t easy.

Rotti starts him slow, but it isn’t easy. He’s a doctor, a healer, and now, a murderer. And he’s a father— a  _ father _ — and that’s the thing, isn’t it? It’s all for her. 

Everything for Shilo.

His first job isn’t easy. It’s a man, overweight and defaulted on designer intestines. Really, they make those. Nathan snaps his neck in his unlocked apartment, clean and painless. From there, it’s just surgery. He can do surgery. Feels strange not to stitch him shut, though… 

A woman, next, with a pair of smoke-free lungs that snaps her ankle in over-high heels, because she knows the second she turns into the alley. She’s sobbing and screaming, and he’s begging her to be quiet, please, if she’s only quiet he’ll make sure she doesn’t feel a thing. But, she screams, and cries, and kicks him with her high heels, and Nathan chokes her out until she’s finally, blessed quiet. Pedestrians pass in eyeshot, but they don’t say a damned thing.

The man has enough muscle implants to make him more plastic than person, and that should make it easier, except they’re so hard to cut through. He ends up tearing them out just to get to his kidneys, and he doesn’t scream, because Nathan sliced his throat from behind. Never saw it coming.

It’s decidedly not satisfying, but merciful.

The woman is throwing the contents of her purse at him, then herself. “There’s gotta be somethin’ you want! Anything! What do you want, huh?”

_ My wife, _ he thinks.

“Your spleen,” he replies in a voice intended to be intimidating, and why he’s scaring her, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t give her a chance to scream.


End file.
